Renaissance Man JC style
by Lauralyn09
Summary: The Episode when Janeway gets abducted by aliens and the Doctor does what he can to steal the warp core in order to save her. In this one I modified it a bit to fit a J/C style it includes some stuff from the episode. Dont get mad at the ending, please...


"I have a headache. I am going to my quarters and I prefer not to be disturbed. Commander, you have the Bridge." 'Kathryn Janeway' said as she stiffly walked up the stairs to the turbo lift.

"_Hurry up Doctor, get out of there before your caught!"_ Yelled the alien from the com-link within the Doctor's matrix. Only he could hear these people talking in his head.

"Not now!!" 'Kathryn' whispered as she was passing Tuvok's station.

"I beg your pardon Captain?" He said as he frowned at her.

She awkwardly looked at him. "Carry on Commander." And practically jumping into the lift not wanting to attract anymore attention than she already has.

Within the sanctuary of the lift 'Kathryn' sighed. "I give it to you Captain, I don't know how you do this every day. I can't stand being this short! Commander Chakotay looks like he wants to eat me or something." The Doctor exclaimed as he modified the holo-emitter to change his appearance from the Captain to himself.

He could hear the aliens snickering and he could just imagine Kathryn shaking her head. _"Just finish with the shuttle adjustments and bring the warp core to us."_

"For gods sakes, give me a break! If you want me to do this without any attention from the crew then you will let me do this my way! Besides, it's hard trying to be the Captain with her there watching and listening the whole time."

"_We get the point._"

The commbadge in his sleeve went off. _"Chakotay to the Doctor, report to sickbay immediately."_

Cursing the Doctor initiated a site-to-site transport from the Turbo Lift to Sickbay.

"Something wrong with the turbo lifts?"

"Well you did say immediately. What can I do for you Commander?" he said as he pretended to modify some organic samples from the tray across the room.

Chakotay sighed heavily. "I am concerned about the Captain. She doesn't seem to be feeling well."

"What's wrong?" the Doctor said feeling that he probably answered too quickly.

"I am not sure. She went to her quarters with a headache."

"I will bring her an analgesic" Heading to the tray of hypo-sprays.

"I was actually wondering if this could be related with your encounter with the aliens?"

The Doctor quickly turned to the Commander, the voices in his head began to argue again. _"Doctor, he's getting really close to home. Get rid of him if he gets too curious!"_

"You think they harmed her?" The Doctor asked ignoring the voices.

"You tell me, what did they do to her?" The Commander asked as he and the Doctor were now face to face.

"_We are going to harm her if he doesn't leave you alone!"_

"Well, I am not sure exactly. The aliens took my program off line as soon as they boarded the Flyer, the Captain reactivated me a few hours later and told me she had been interrogated. Naturally I examined her and she was alright."

"Did you find anything unusual?" Now the Doctor was feeling like this was an interrogation.

"I suppose I am violating doctor-patent confidentiality by telling you this but she was fine."

Chakotay gave him a skeptic look but soon gave in. "I want you to give her a more thorough examination."

"Gladly, but you know how she feels about physicals."

"You can be very persuasive Doctor. Contact me as soon as your done." Chakotay said as he made his way out.

"Aye sir." Doctor said with a sense of relief.

…

An hour later the Commander showed up in sickbay. Good thing the Doctor kept a side file of Captain Janeway's latest physical, which was very hard to obtain when he gave it.

"Ah Commander. You'll be relieved to know that I've given the Captain a clean bill of health."

"Did you run a neurological scan?" Chakotay asked obviously pushing.

"Mmhmm," he brought to Commander to a medical station and activated the false readings. "Her brain activity and cognitive functions are showing up normal. As far as I can tell she is perfectly fit, physically and mentally." Chakotay, even though he was relieved to hear her check out, was still skeptical that something was wrong with Kathryn.

"_You are very good Doctor. This male is very gullible."_

"_You would be very surprised at the tricks he can pull under his sleeves. I would be careful if I were you." _That was the real Captain Janeway she was obviously watching what was unfolding on her ship, seven light years away.

"_Be quiet!"_

"_No because I can tell you now that he already knows that the Doctor isn't me! Chakotay knows how I am and your stupid to think the Doctor can fool him." _Janeway quickly put in before he could say anymore.

Chakotay thought for a moment and decided to leave the Doctor alone. "Thank you Doctor." Leaving sickbay the Doctor fought the compulsion to bang his head against the nearest bulkhead.

"_He will go to try to talk to me, go to my quarters quickly!" _Janeway yelled trying to sweeten the aliens that she might be useful.

"Thank you Captain." the Doctor said as he adjusted his matrix to appear as the Captain. Initiating a site-to-site again he decided to be around and down the hall from her quarters hopefully meeting the Commander before he called the computer to find her.

"Computer locate Captain Janeway." Said Chakotay and 'Kathryn' came walking briskly around the corner.

"Computer belay that. My quarters now." 'Kathryn' said amazed at how evil he could be with Janeway's voice. Once inside Kathryn turned against Chakotay. "So, you had the Doctor examine me? I thought we trusted each other?"

All of a sudden Chakotay was standing awfully close to 'Kathryn', he could practically feel his body heat radiate off him . "We did until you pulled this stunt. You have consulted me on every major decision on this journey except for this one. Why?"

The intensity in his eyes was breath taking. Was this how Chakotay acted around the Captain when they were behind closed doors?

"_What the hell are you doing Doctor?! Neutralize him immediately!"_

"_Wait, lets see what happens." _that was the aliens subordinate who mostly remained quiet but curiosity overwhelmed him.

On the alien ship Kathryn Janeway sat helplessly as she watched the Doctor interact with Commander Chakotay. What was going on? What was Chakotay thinking?

The Doctor stuttered under the pressure Chakotay was mentally pressing on him. "I…A captain has to sometimes make decisions on her own."

"I know that, Kathryn. I am not stupid. But you haven't used that card since the first year we started working together. Your hiding something from me and I want to know." Now he was dangerously close. The real Kathryn, who was standing in a brig and seven light years away, stood in disbelief as her First Officer came close to crossing their 'parameters'.

The Doctor was reeling through situations that he might act on but none seemed to hit the right spot. "I…am sorry. Excuse me a minute." 'Kathryn' ended up saying as he uncharacteristically went to the bathroom. Leaving Chakotay standing in the living room wondering what to do next.

"_Doctor what are you doing?"_ asked the alien captain.

Whispering he answered, "I can't do this." simply and brief.

His head was quiet for only a moment when they finally answered.

"_This will be interesting. Erect a level ten security lock in that entire section. We are going to beam the Captain to you."_

This made no sense, what were they planning, why were they giving away they're only bargaining chip? Almost instantly he was materializing out of the Captain's quarters and onto the alien ship.

…

"Captain," said the alien during the few moments of silence. "I am trading you to deal with this situation. You are to remain in that section and make no contact outside to any part of the ship, or we will de-compile the Doctor's program and remotely destroy the Warp Core. Killing everyone on that ship. Is that clear?"

Kathryn stood unable to speak. "How…?"

"No time to explain, now go and remember we are watching you through our sensors."

And instantly she was traded and she soon reappeared in her bathroom. Man did it feel good to be out of that cell.

"Kathryn?" came Chakotay's voice.

She exited the bathroom not knowing what to expect and was soon shoved into the bulkhead of her bedroom. Pinned by Chakotay's entire mid section she barely had room to breath. His breath was inhaling inside of her lungs and his scent was intoxicating her mind with hormones. "What did you do to Kathryn Janeway?!" He yelled as his face was incredibly close to hers. Instantly her body heat matched if not surpassed his as he examined her with his intense brown eyes.

Kathryn practically wanted to cry. "Chakotay! Listen, that wasn't me! It was the Doctor! I have been held hostage this entire time."

"What are you talking about?! I just saw you enter the bathroom and now here you are! Kathryn would never run from an argument like you did! Now tell me! What did you do to Kathryn?!" Exclaimed Chakotay as he grabbed her tiny body and forced her on the bed.

As he held her there on the bed, even with anger and hatred filled in his very eyes, Kathryn began feeling her heart flutter a little faster and if she didn't know any better his was too.

Chakotay looked down at the woman who looked, felt, and smelled like his Kathryn. For years he held back the urge to do what he was doing now, forcing her petite body to her bed, but whispering words of love and reassurances not demanding where the real Kathryn Janeway was. He looked on as her shoulder length hair lay askew and fanning above her head, her cheeks slightly flushed, and her eye's burning…with passion?

He gingerly let go of one side of her body and she didn't react, placing his hand on her cheek, he could hear the swift intake of air through her lungs. "Kathryn?" he whispered softly.

Uncontrollibly, he slowly lowered his lips to hers. Ever since the night she had with him on the holodeck, she has unsuccessfully tried to recreate the intensity of the kiss they shared, the electricity and hightened senses that were triggered. But now Kathryn found herself leaning into his body as their lips met and the same intensity electrified her nervous system and to the very core of her navel. Unforfilled possibility burned once again between them and Chakotay found himself lost again within the depths of this woman he so deeply and truly loved.

Freeing her other hand she immediately let them flow over his shoulders wanting to feel more. The little voice in her head telling her that it was time to stop was shoved into the background noise of their touch and soon they found themselves searching every inch of each other wanting to know every curve. Kathryn wrapped her legs around his body and was soon consumed by the urgency to peel everything off.

Chakotay, without breaking their kiss, swiftly undid her uniform jacket and letting it fall to where ever. Soon making his way under her tank and making first inimate skin contact with her stomach, he could hear her moan under his lips. Quickly he stopped and ripped off what was left of her uniform and was amazed that she was actually letting him do this.

She was beautiful. Her flawless cream skin radiated in the star light and Kathryn who was looking deeply into his eye's could see that the anger was peeling away to passion. He wanted to consume every part of her, every part that made up Kathryn Janeway, the woman he had grown to want and need. He soon joined in her vulnerabiltiy, his golden skin etched every muscular curve of his body, Kathryn looked on as he stripped every piece of clothing off until he was neeling in front of her totally naked. And as he braced with his elbows above her she looked into his eyes with love.

"If I wasn't Kathryn, would I be telling you that I love you? That every waking moment I have I think of you? Chakotay, you are the reason I get up every morning and drag myself to the Bridge not knowing what might happen next. I am your woman warrior, let me show you the true meaning of peace."


End file.
